Presently, the practice of monitoring an individual is conducted through the direct observation of the individual by a caregiver or a parent where both must be in the presence of each other or elsewise reliant on lesser fidelity analysis of the individual's viewing habits, contextual information given by their environments, and so on. Modern parental control applications instead focus on shutting applications on or off instead of monitoring for divergent or harmful behavior. The present invention remedies this by monitoring an at least one computing device of the individual and alerting the caregiver or parent of any abnormal or divergent behavior. More specifically, the present invention is implemented as an application running on the individual's computing device and is executed in the background, hidden from the individual to the extent systems allow. The present invention monitors in order to provide the caregiver or parent with viewing habits, voice, geolocation, and even whether the application has been tampered with. The information is simultaneously matrixed to a local behavior dictionary of divergent behavior, where such divergent behavior is differentiated or abridged from a master codex of divergent behavior and terms at a remote server embodied through an additional database or elsewise performed through machine learning or other forms of algorithmic analysis. The behavior information is cataloged as recorded data across a set interval and analyzed simultaneously or thereafter. Based on the preferences and settings set forth by the caregiver or parent, if no divergent behavior is detected the behavior information may be either saved by the remote server or deleted. Elsewise, the present invention notifies the caregiver or parent such that an appropriate response may be taken. There may also be an initial flag that is marked for divergent behavior that is then further tested server side through analytics, artificial intelligence, or machine learning. The present invention notifies the caregiver or parent should the child wander into a liquor store the geolocational element would note the dangerous and divergent behavior of the child (or even a recovering alcoholic) and alert a parent (or second party), or if the child notes they will meet a stranger at a certain location the application will note the unusual behavior outside of their known friends through parsing or machine learning or similar analytical techniques. Or if the child begins to reduce their social activity unexpectedly, the present invention will note such a social withdrawal. In another instance, the present invention possess means to operate across all language mediums and would be capable of capturing the keystrokes of the child even if they should rescind their initial statement, noting any perturbations, aggressiveness, or divergent behaviors outside the average operation of the child, of which the present invention would take note of and alert the pertinent parents, or other second parties archived in the registration phase. The various triggers and red flags monitored by the present invention may be customizable and entered by the caregiver or parent; including custom behaviors, locations of concern, contacts etc. The invention also optionally contains an opportunity to surface samples of never seen before behavior for the parent to classify as divergent or not and the results can be added to the dictionaries and models. Further, the invention also captures various data points related device interaction (locks, app usage, duration, hesitation, keystroke timing etc) to be used in algorithms to model different behaviors of concern.